Discovering Myself
by Shreyadaya
Summary: She was a happy girl until her world came crashing down. Everything slowly started to fall apart and they was nothing that could save her from it. She started to think of herself as a nobody. She started to think that she will never be successful or bring a change in the world. That girl was Shreya and this is my story. This is Discovering Myself...read to find out..XOXO SHREYADAYA
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I saw that most of you were really confused about the sad ending and some said that you were waiting for the happy ending chapter so if you fall in to that category just go to chapter 8 and it will be a happy ending chapter.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed in this story and on chapter 9

Bhumi98,guest21,ashmika kv shreya fan,aash vin, Sania Ali

Thank you very much guys for reviewing on chapter 9

If you have anymore questions feel free to leave them in the review space. Before I leave I want to give you a little preview of my next story and I will be posting the next chapter in 1-3 days

.

.

Imagine going to the store and buying a Mac lipstick and then going to another store and finding the same lipstick in the same color but it doesn't have Mac written on it. You know when something is wrong when you start comparing yourself to that other lipstick when you know someone who is better then you but you have so much in common, when people mistake you for that person but no one mistakes them for you. That is when you know something is wrong. You soon start to see yourself as their shadow that is when you know something is wrong. You start to pity yourself and look down at yourself that is when something is wrong. This is the story of someone who started to think of herself as a shadow of her friend. THIS IS MY STORY.

Sooo ok how was it. I hope you liked it as much as I love writing for you and please tell me if you want to see this story in action I am almost done with the first chapter so I will post it if you want me to.

Till then bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this is the chapter I told you I will update soon and also I wanted to say thank you for your support and if you haven't already please read chapter 1 because that will tell you a lot more about the story and it will make things easier to understand I promise. I also tried to write longer. I also want to tell you that this story is only going to be in English because I think I can write more and make it so much better when it is in English.

Guest21: I just wanted to tell you that thank you so much I love reading you review and you didn't hurt me at all. I also wanted to tell you that you are right. I don't right that good in Hindi because I can't speak or talk that well in Hindi and I started writing in Hindi because of request but yeah I am going to do this story in English only.

It was a Monday morning and I got out of bed annoyed then ever because I had to wake up so early to go to work. Stupid work. I took a deep breath and was ready to start my day. I was wearing a maroon dress with a black cardigan knee high black socks and black converse. Putting on a dress was the easiest thing to do because it took no effort and you still looked great when wearing it.

As I walked out of my apartment I wished I could disappear It would be so sweet to just get lost and never have to show myself again. I was a really self conscious person and I liked to be as alone as possible. I hated when people judge me based on what they saw and I could only talk to someone if I had known them all my life. I hated that I had little confidence and low self esteem. I sometimes wished I could be a bird glide through the wind and be free. Free to do whatever my heart desires free to choose my own path and make my own friends not have to worry about my weight or my looks, but not everyone could be as lucky as the birds, so maybe if I don't have my heart set on one thing I would be able to become someone important and share my thoughts and feelings. I wanted to share my thoughts and feels and not be shy and have to think so many times before acting on it. I wished I had the power and the confidence to do that.

I think birds might not be free either they probably have to live in fear of us humans because we could very easily lock them in a cage and change their lives forever they won't be as free anymore if we did that. The truth is that no one is free every person has power over the other. Your parents,teachers, boss all have power over you. Everyone has problems that all can't be solved.

"Are you there, Shreya" said Tarika in the most annoyed tone I have ever heard from her

"Yeah I will always be here, Tarika"

She smiled at me in her evergreen smile. Tarika was the best thing that could ever happened to me she was the pretty brunette and my best friend. She had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was tall and beautiful.

"Hey Maya, how was your day today" said Purvi

Purvi was just like me. She was tall with straight brown hair and brown eyes but some how her personality and humor charmed everyone in the CID. She was really smart and was great in her job. She was very social and had lots of friends and even though she had a boyfriend,Sachin, guys were in love with her. Many had asked her out but she had denied saying that she was in love with Sachin and only him.

I however was a shy girl with very little friends I was short and fat. No boy would talk to me and I didn't have the confidence to approach them. I also was good in my classes but I wasn't like her. She was funny and creative. She was talented and knew what she wanted in life and wasn't afraid to go and chase her dreams.  
On the other hand, I had no clue what was going to do with my life or if I was even going to become someone.

I walked down the hall through the wooden doors as quickly as I could not wanting to be late. I felt every muscle in my body tense as I walked up the stairs thinking about Acp sir would say when I get there. Purvi and Tarika were by my side but I felt as if no one was their except me.

When I finally got there I saw that the bureau was filled with people. Everyone was there even ACP sir

Acp: shreya why are you late today

Shreya: sorry sir their was a lot of traffic on the way here

Acp: it's ok it happens just don't be late next time

Shreya: ok sir thank you

Acp: I was just talking to them about a new mission that is coming up

Shreya: what kind of mission sir

Acp: a rescue mission

Shreya: who are we rescuing

Acp: daya

Shreya: what happened to daya sir, sir  
(Guys here Shreya doesn't have feelings for Daya yet)

Acp: he just had a mission and he got caught being when investigating

Shreya: ok

Acp: anymore questions

Abhijeet: sir I am really worried about Daya

Acp: don't worry bata everything will be fine. Now everyone get to work and start planning we only have 24 hours and also Abhijeet will be the head of this rescue mission

Everyone: ok sir

And then acp left

abhijeet: ok so the plan is that we are going to...ok everyone

Everyone: yes sir

Abhijeet: shreya you can be the leading officer in team B

Shreya: ok sir

Abhijeet: ok guys you should go home we are going to meet tomorrow at 3:30 am because it is going to take us sometime to get their. Now you can go

And everyone left and went to their houses.

Purvi: shreya lets go shopping

Shreya: no have to do the laundry when I get home so I can't come

Purvi: come on please

Shreya: Purvi I will go this weekend

Purvi: ok fine

And she left from there

Soon Shreya got home. It was dark inside. You couldn't even see anything. That is when her thoughts surrounded her. No matter what she did those thoughts would never go away. She screamed and begged for help. She was deep into the ground and it seemed as if their was no way she could get out. Then she walked to the bathroom and got a blade and cut a deep cut down her leg where no one can see it but it could satisfy the monsters that were her thoughts and she started remembering that night that changed her life forever.

Flashback:

Shreya was 4 years old and since then all she could ever remember was the shouting in her house. Those ecos were so loud that she would hide in her closet and cover her ears so the fighting would stop and sometimes when things got worst she would close her eyes and beg her brain to let her fall a sleep.

So guys this is the chapter I hope liked it. So how do you think Daya is and what does he think about shreya. And what do you think happened on the night that changed shreya's life forever. I did give you a little preview of what will happend so you can next. Also who do you think was screaming.

Anyways thank you everyone for reviewing including

Arooj,guest 21,Janvi21,  
topaz007(thank you so much I am a big fan of your writing and I love all your stories),ashmika kv shreya fan,lov u shreya,Dareya lovers 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I hope you like it. Before we get started I just wanted to tell you that In this story shreya is new to CID so she hasn't meet Daya yet because Daya was on a mission when shreya joined CID

Chapter 2

Flashback:

Shreya was 4 years old and since then all she could ever remember was the shouting in her house. Those echoes were so loud that she would hide in her closet and cover her ears so the fighting would stop and sometimes when things got worst she would close her eyes and beg her brain to let her fall a sleep.

But that night was different she couldn't close her eyes like before, no matter how hard she tried. She knew that today was the day that will change everything. Her parents were screaming on the top of their lungs at each other and her grandmother was between all the of it trying to stop them from fighting

SG(shreya's grandma): guys stop this your child is upstairs crying and instead of comforting her you guys decided to fight with each other

SD(shreya's dad): you know what I am out of here

SM(shreya's mom): no you can't go what about me and shreya

SD: I don't care about anyone

Shreya's preview: he left us just like that with out any explanation or saying anything at all. He didn't care about her or anyone else's feelings

SM: ok so go I am not going to forgive you and nor is your daughter...you will forever be known as that coward that left his wife and only child alone to live in the streets. Your daughter is not going to think of you as a hero like other peoples kids she will think of you as her cowardly dad that left her.

SD: fine..I don't care about anyone opinion and this is my life no one can control my life except me

When shreya heard those words she ran down the stairs to stop her dad but he did not listen to anyone and left

Flashback ends

Shreya: I hate to papa I really do.. You are the cause of my mothers death, my grandmas struggles and my tears. You were supposed to be my superhero, my gradian. You were supposed to take care of me, be partitive over me like all the other dads. You weren't supposed to leave me and my mom standing alone crying for you to come back. She then started to remember how her parent got married in the first place.

Flashback:

Shreya's mom married shreya's dad when she was only 21 and shreya's dad was 25. She did this because her dad had passed away and her mom had little money to take care of shreya's mom. So shreya's mom had to get married to a guy who lived across the road from her house they didn't know each other that much because it was a arrange marriage but they still lived happily until shreya was born. Problem started to occur since shreya dad had little money to take care of the family. Shreya mom only studied up to the tenth grade. So she couldn't get a decent job but she had promised her daughter that shreya will be able to study and become someone really huge.

Flashback ends:

She again started to remember what had happened after that

Flashback:

After shreya's dad left silence filled their house no one talked to the other they lived as strangers in the house. Shreya's mom did mention that night ever since just like she had promised her father. Shreya's grandma was the one that took care of her and feed her everyday. Her mom would go to work early in the morning and come back late at night. Her mom found a job in the dinner across the street. She worked as a waitress.

Until one day when shreya's mom came home she had looked unusually silent. Shreya remembered that her mom had a small white letter in her had that was the divorce papers that her father had sent. That night no one in the house slept until her mom had told them. Shreya was to young to understand anything she thought her father had went in a road trip. That night was usually quiet. It was like the sky before a huge storm was about to occur. She remembered being with her grandma who was sitting by the bed sight wide awake even though it was time to sleep. The they both heard a sound and then a scream. She didn't know that the a scream could have that big an effect on a persons life until that day.

Her grandma told her to stay in the bedroom and wait till she came back. An half an hour had passed till her grandma went down stairs and now all she could feel was loneliness she wanted to go down stairs and she what had happened but she couldn't. Shreya was good at 2 things. Listening to directions and being brave. Here she needed both so she decided to wait for her grandma to come.

After about and hour her family friend had came and told her that her grandma was working so she will be staying with them for a few days.

Shreya was nervous because she didn't know what was going on. She did however remember the conversation she had with her grandma about how her mother had died. After 2 days when her grandma finally came back.

Shreya: Naña where is mama

SG: bata shreya listen to me closely...you are a brave girl right

Shreya: yes Nana I am the bravest person in this planet

SG: then I am going to tell you something that you might not like but remember you are really strong and together we can fix anything

Shreya: yes Nana

SG: your mother is in heaven now

Shreya: she isn't coming back is she

Shreya's grandma was left speechless she had nothing to say to shreya. She just couldn't handle the little hope in the little girls eyes that was prying that her grandma would comfort her and say that her mom would come back

Shreya: Nana mama left us like dad

SG: you are strong right and you still have your grandmother looking after you right. She is also in a better place now God is looking after her. Everything will be Ok

Shreya: everything will be ok

SG: now we should go back to sleep

Shreya: yes Nana

Flashback ends

That night was clear in her head that was the day where her and her grandma had no where to go.

Thinking about her past she started to fall asleep slowly. She finally fell asleep ready for her next day at work.

Ok guys how was this chapter... And if you guys think this chapter was crazy well I have more news to come...I really hope that you liked it and also I will try to update this 2-3 in a week and I will also try to make the chapters longer.

Thank you for all who reviewed including

ashmika kv shreya fan, bharathi,aash vin,arooj,Neeel, Dareya lovers,haya, luv u shreya, reha, topaz007, Krishna,  
shreyatomar050

and all the guest that reviewed 


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: we found out that shreya's mom and dad had a fight so shreya's dad left them and because of that her mom had committed suicide.

Chapter 3:

Shreya woke up with a pounding head ache she didn't get enough sleep the night before because she was up all night thinking about what had happened in her past. She just couldn't forget it. It was about 2:00 am when she woke up because she had to go to the Bureau for the rescue mission.

She started to remember the events that had took place last night. She remembered how beautifully her blade had cut into her wrist and how beautifully the blood had dripped over her wrist in her black carpet. She took her wrist in her hand only to find dry blood all over it. She had forgot to clean that out. All of a sudden she heard the door open with a squeaky sound.

SG: shreya honey come on get ready for work

And then shreya tried to hide her wrist from her grand mother but her grand mother was quick to notice what was going on.

SG: why do you do this to yourself

Shreya: you told me to be happy

SG: bata happiness can be found in the most strangest places, in the most strangest times, and with the most strangest people but what you do is not called happiness it is called self harm, it is called being selfish all you are doing is thinking about yourself. Have you ever thought of what could possibly happened if you kill yourself, you will repeat the same mistake your mother did. Have you ever thought about what could happened to me. How will I survive? What will become of me?

Shreya: I thought about that a million time and those are the only things I can describe it by,  
"If I kill myself tonight  
The stars will still disappear  
The sun will still come up  
The earth will still rotate the seasons will still change  
And time will take away the pain"  
Everything will be fine

SG: talking to you is the most useless thing any human can do. You just don't get what I am trying to stay do you

shreya: I do. And now I am going to be late for work. Grandma you can go to sleep I am just going to get ready and go to work.

SG: what about your breakfast

Shreya: can't going to be late

SG: I will make you some cold coffee and I will give you an muffin and with out eating the muffin you can't go outside and you have to finish the cold coffee in the car

Shreya: but the muffins will take an hour to make

SG: don't worry I already made some banana muffins last night so everything will be fine

Shreya: ok what ever you want

She went to get ready. She cleaned the blood off her wrist and put a bandage over her scare. The. She went to her closet and choose dark blue skinny jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt over it. The shirt was a stripped black and white shirt so she decided to add a black scarf around her shoulders and she decided to wear a black cardigan over the shirt. She also put on some black shoes to complete the outfit.

Then, she went downstairs to the kitchen only to find a muffin and coffee on the table. She quickly ate the muffin and soon went outside with coffee in her hand.

When she got to the care she turned the music on blast and put the windows up. She started to listen to the song.

Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

(Keep your eyes open [4x])

Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

By the time the song finished she was already at work

Abhijeet: so is everyone ready

Everyone: yes sir

Abhijeet: let's go

And everyone went to the van.

They finally got there. After 3 hours they get their and start following their rescue plan.

Abhijeet: shreya you are going to come with me and purvi you are going with sachin. Tarika jee you are going to also come with me. The rest of you know w where to go right

Everyone: yes sir

Abhijeet: ok lets go

And everyone started fighting and finding a way to save Daya

When they got to Daya they saw that daya wasn't in a good condition. He looked really sick and he was badly injured. He could not see anything clearly. He did even know where he was.

Acp: call the ambulance

sachin: I already called sir

Acp: ok

Soon on the ambulance came and they all took daya to the hospital.

doctor: what happened to him

Abhijeet: he was in a deadly mission and he got injured

Doctor: who are you guys

Acp: we are from cid

Doctor: I want to see your Badge

abhijeet showed his badge

Doctor: sorry sir I wanted to are sure you guys didn't do anything to him.

acp: we need more people like you

Doctor: nurse take care of him

and then he turned to the cid family

Doctor: whoever is his relative will have to fill this out

Acp: abhijeet you can do that

.

.

.

.

Ok guys, I know this was a short chapter but I am in a hurry and also I know I haven't updated in a long time but I will update really really soon. The reason why this chapter is short is because I been having writers block so yeah. I will update soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed including

Topaz007, bharathi, priyaa.s, arooj, haya, Dareya lover, love you shreya,shreyatomar050, ashmika kv shreya fan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I was so upset with the amount or reviews I got in the last chapter please review...I love hearing feedback and it they make me really happy.

Last chapter: shreya saw daya for the first time

Chapter 5:

After waiting and watching the time slowly pass by. Their waiting finally came to the end. The doctor who was a tall guy with tan skin and and hazel eyes came outside. His hair were covered with a hair net that most doctors wore when doing an operation. He also had his face covered making himself hidden from everyone's view. As soon as abhijeet saw the doctor he ran to him and said

" Doctor how is daya now"

"He is perfectly fine. He just need to rest for a little and then you can take him home"

"Thank you so much Doctor"

"That is what we do...do you have any questions?"

"Just one, can we see daya now"

"Yes of course...if you excuse me I have to go I have to look after other patients"

"Ok, thank you"

And the doctor left and one by one everyone started to enter the room.

Shreya was feeling very weird because she still didn't know any of the officers yet. Other then tarika who she had been friends with since she was a child. She also knew purvi quite well now since she and purvi went to the same training school but for some odd reason everyone seemed to like purvi more then her. If anything God forbid happened to purvi everyone would be getting worried sick for her.

However, if the same thing happened to her no one seemed to be paying much attention. She sometimes felt as if she was purvi's shadow. Everyone in training school always knew her as purvi's best friend and some people even went as far as to confuse her for purvi. She did not feel upset or mad at purvi for it because it wasn't her fault anyone did that but she couldn't help but think that if she died will anyone ever miss her or will purvi be able to replace her so easily.

She started to remember the time when she had a crush on a guy back when she was in training school. But that guy fell in love with purvi instead. She felt as if her whole life was going to come crashing down that day and that is when she also learned not to trust any boy ever again, But purvi had ignored it as if nothing had happened.

She really wanted to be an independent person. She wanted to feel special. She wanted to look in someone's eyes and she only her in them. She wanted someone to think of her as if she was his whole world. But fairytales are not for people like her. Fairytales are for people like purvi who are always happy and full of hope. Who have gotten everything they ever wanted in life and more. Who have parents like Acp sir and Ragini ma'am. Who have two brothers like Abhijeet sir and daya sir. She didn't get a happily ever after. Nor was it for people like her.

" shreya...shreya"

She was still deep in her thoughts

"SHREYA"

Her head quickly went up as she heard Acp sir loud yell

"Yes sir"

"I have been calling you for so long. What happened?"

"Sorry sir"

" I wanted to introduce you guys"

"Yes sir"

"Shreya, I am daya nice to meet you"

And he extended his hand

"Nice to meet you too sir"

and she shock it...then the room went quite again

"Shreya you are going to take care of him for the day. Ragini is out of the country right now because she had a mission to go to and we all have to attend a case"

"Yes sir"

"shreya if you have any problem call abhijeet of purvi...he listens to them the most"

"Ok sir"

And they all left. After a little while daya finally spoke.

"Tell me about yourself"

"Well you might know that purvi and I have been friends for quit some times and tarika and I have known each other since we were children"

"But why weren't you are tarika' wedding and purvi's engagement"

" I was on a mission"

"Anyways, I feel like you are trying to ignore me because you didn't tell me anything about yourself"

"No it's not like that...I was born in Amdabad and I grew up in Dalhi"

"What about your parents"

"They live in Dalhi"

"Cool"

"So tell me about you"

And like that they started to talk and learn little things about each other. Daya found out that shreya's favorite color was black because it was the darkest color and shreya found out that daya liked the color yellow because it was the brightest color and it reminded him of hope. Shreya started to notice that her and daya were the total opposite of each other. Daya always had hope and wanted to make the world a better place but for some reason she felt as though deep down he had a secret and she could trust him. Daya too noticed the same thing. He felt as though he could tell shreya everything and he will not be judged and he could be understandable.

After four hours daya was discharged from the hospital because he was feeling better. When he left he hospital he a had a broken foot and scars all over his body. Abhijeet came to pick him up so shreya wound not have to do it all alone.

A few days later

Shreya was sitting on the sofa. When her grandma came in the room

"Shreya"

"Yes Nana"

"Shreya I was thinking now that you have a job and are settled why don't you think about getting married"

"We have talked about it and you know I don't believe in marriage...I don't believe that some random person is going to come in to the picture and make my crappy life better"

"Shreya just because your mom and dads marriage wasn't successful don't mean yours won't be successful either...have some hope...you need to start trusting people"

"Don't ever call that douche bag my father...I never had a father and never will...he was never a good person and he will never be good"(sorry for the language I hope you guys don't Mind it I just wanted shreya to be able to display her emotions and I had to use words like the in the process but if you don't like it I won't use words like this in my stories from now on)

"Shreya you need to understand that the world isn't going to wait for you...you need to catch up with time...everyone has someone important that they will spend the rest of their lives with...this world is cruel and you need someone to be your sport...someone to catch you when you fall...honey, I won't always be their for you...one day I will have to leave and that day you will need someone who will stay...you need a life partner"

"Nana not everyone has a life partner and I don't think there is a life partner...some die alone and I am pretty sure their isn't a guy for me... No one likes to look after someone like me"

"That is where you are wrong...you just haven't found the one yet"

"guys just leave and never come back"

"Most stay forever"

"I think I need some time to settle and adjust and figure myself out before I look for a life partner"

"That is what I wanted to hear...you need to have hope sweetie"

"Nana I have to go to work...I will be back...take care"

"Bye"

Ok guys so this is the chapter...plz tell me if I should continue or not because I feel as though very few people like this story...any ways plz review and thank you to anyone who reviewed in the last chapter including

Topaz007: thank you for reviewing and the song was song by Taylor swift and if was part of the sound track of the hunger games movie

shreyatomar050,DAREya fans,Krishna,Haya,Aftab

Plz review guys...at least 12 reviews for the next chapter or the next update will be late


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am back with the next chapter

Recap: in the last chapter shreya and daya become close and shreya grandma wants shreya to get married

Chapter 6:

This life is dangerous, it's a fight to survive. Animals and plants fight for food while humans fight for rights, eduction and a better life. Some die out others survive the one who survive are brave, intelligent and beautiful souls but the ones that die out are cowards, unworthy and stupid. Some souls are pure and innocent ones that don't know about the dark and dangerous world others are brave yet cowards who know everything about the dark and dangerous world who have learned about it from a really young age. I think I am part of the group that die out. I think I am part is of the group that won't survive. This life is hard. It requires energy and time.

Thoughts like this were always one shreya's mind. To this day she still thought why God was unfair to her and ok with anyone else. She wanted justice which she couldn't easily get.

.

When she got to the bureau she saw Freddy and Pankaj laughing with each other. While abhijeet sir and Daya sir were discussing a case. Purvi was trying to talk to a really annoyed sachin sir because Acp sir had yelled at him.

" good morning everyone", said shreya which made everyone look up at her

"Good morning" stated abhijeet and daya while purvi replied with a "hey" and Pankaj and Freddy continued with the jokes once noting hello. Sachin also smiled up at her.

Shreya then made her way to her seat but before she could even do that purvi came up to her and hugged her tightly. Shreya just smiled at her and hugged her back.

Then she quickly went towards her desk and started to put everything in place and organize all her files. By the time she was done the phone rang reporting that their was a case. A 19 year old girl was murdered by someone. The CID team was on its way to investigate.

"Sir I think we should try finding the girls parents first. Maybe that could be a huge clue and also we have to inform her parents about that to." Said shreya as they sat in the car going towards the investigation side

"I think that is a good idea but let's see the body first. Also it could be that the parents were the ones that killed their daughter and then left"  
Replied daya

"But way would someone kill their own daughter" asked purvi

"Their are some people in this world that would do anything" said shreya quietly almost like a whisper but it was enough to be heard by tarika who was also coming with them to investigate the body

As tarika heard shreya she quickly griped her had and pressed it to comfort her. They soon reached the sight and they saw the body.

Tarika quickly checked the body and declared that they should go to the lab for blood test before anything

"Good evening tarika jee, how are you today?"

" I am good abhijeet, how about you?"

"Now that I have talked to you, I am perfectly fine"

"Don't you abhijeet have your home to flirt with my innocent daughter or do you have to do it in my lab too. Like you haven't already taken her away from me by marrying her" said a flaming Dr Salunkhe

"Come on dad. Don't behave like this. Now we are married"

"It not your fault he is the one that trapped you"

"Don't talk about my son like that Salunkhe and can we please focus on the case" said Acp sir

"Ok fine" and then he gave abhijeet a I will talk to you later look

Dr Salunkhe was a very forgiving and happy guy. He had always treated shreya like a daughter. So whenever it came to her and tarika he became the most over protected father in the world. He still hadn't forgiven abhijeet for marrying or even loving his daughter and everytime abhijeet would as little as look at tarika In front of Dr Salunkhe he would get a glare from him.

Abhijeet still remembered the time when he first told Dr Salunkhe about liking tarika. As soon as he had found out he instantly yelled at abhijeet and wanted him to leave CID but in the end he had to listen to his daughters happiness and say yes. However, it took tarika a lot of time to convince her father.

Abhijeet finally came back to the real world when he heard Dr Salunkhe talk about what was going on

"This girl is indeed 19 years old and he blood type is B+ but their was something that I was really surprised about that I would like to discuss with you guys over a meeting"

"What happened Salunkhe is everything alright?"

"Sir we don't know anything yet and I think we can't be sure about anything till the meeting but I can only hope that what we are suspecting isn't true" said tarika

"Ok then Freddy tell daya in the bureau that we have a meeting today at 6 pm"

"No, Sir we will need every officer today"

"Ok then Freddy call a meeting for everyone"

"Yes sir"

And he left

"can you at least tell me what you suspect" asked Acp

"We can't be sure about anything till the meeting. You guys will just have to wait"

In the bureau everyone was busy with looking at all the evidence that they had found

"Sir Acp sir had called a meeting for everyone at 6 pm today" said Freddy

"But why" asked daya

And Freddy told him the matter

"Why can't he tell us anything right now"

"I don't know sir. All he says is we can't be sure till we have the meeting"

This left everyone restless. They were all trying to figure out the cause of this sudden meeting. They all knew from previous cases that whenever cases like this happened it always had to be something really important.

Finally the time came and it was time to go to the meeting. At this point everyone was tried and restless from all the waiting that they had to do. Thoughts about what it could be were going through their heads but no one could know the real reason behind the meeting before they went their.

Ok guys this is the end of the chapter. This time I really like the review amount. That is why I updated the chapter as soon as I could. The next chapter is also ready so 12 reviews for the next chapter.

Thank you for reviewing

Guest21, aftab651,Suhashini,Karan, lovedareya, topaz007,angle 7811, arooj,DAREya fans,haya

Don't worry I will include lots of Dareya scene in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, back with the next chapter. i know this is late but that is because i was having lots of techonology problems...I hope you guys can forgive me.

Guest 21: don't worry dear I know the last chapter was a bit slow but that was to get ready for this chapter and the story is kind of reaching its climax so that is why I did it that way and so don't worry I will try to make the story fast for now on.

Krishna: I know poor shreya but I can promise you that from now on shreya will not suffer and only good things will happened from now on.

Last chapter: the CID team got a case and they had to solve it but for it there was a special meeting

Chapter 7:

Everyone in the bureau walked to the conference room. The conference room was filled with heavy materials. Their was machines everywhere. When the team went in the room they sat on their seat but then the realized that Dr Salunkhe and Dr tarika were not their

" where are they" said abhijeet

"Hmm the meeting is supposed to take place right now" said Freddy

"We are here" said Salunkhe

"What took you so long?" asked Acp

"We were talking about how we are going to tell you guys this"

"Just say it clearly"

"One of you might have the same DNA as this girl"

"How is that possible? I mean I don't think anyone of us have ever seen this girl yet alone be related to her" said purvi

"We don't know but we do think that one of you are related to her because when we checked it stated that the DNA matches from one parent of one of our officers but we are not fully sure who that is. We don't know which one and since we don't have the parents DNA we can't tell which one of you the girl is related to"

"So how are you guys going to find out"

"We are just going to do a blood test of all of you and you will find out who is related to her in about 2 hours but before we get started I wanted to just ask you one more time if you guys know her"

Everyone said no

"Ok let's get started"

And soon some of the officers got their blood tested such as Daya, shreya, sachin, Freddy, Acp(he could be the dad), Pankaj and Vineet and many others.

"Sir, why are you getting you blood tested" asked Pankaj

"Daya wanted to be sure and plus one of us had to do the test so we decide daya be the one" replied abhijeet in a blink of an eye

"Yeah we thought that maybe their could be a mistake so just to be sure we wanted one of us to check and I decided to volunteer" said daya

(Guys don't forget that abhijeet, purvi And daya are brothers and sisters and Acp sir is their dad and Ragini is their mom)

After 2 hours

"Result are here" said Salunkhe

"This DNA test was really confusing" said tarika

"The DNA matched with one of the officers a lot but looking at their background we were really shocked to know who it was" said Salunkhe

"Who was it?" Asked daya

"We can't tell that to you without that persons permission"

"Then how is the person going to know"

"We are going to have a conversation with one person at a time and tell them their results"

"Ok"

One by one everyone was told their results and now it was Shreya turn

"It's you shreya" tarika said as soon as shreya entered the room

"But how is that possible. As far as I know I don't have any relative except for my grandma"

"That is what I was thinking"

"But my mother is dead"

"It could be you father"

"But that guy could be dead"

"How many years ago did your father leave"

"22 years"

"Did he a affair with anyone"

"Tarika you know how young I was when it happened how am I supposed to know that?"

"Sorry shreya I know this I hard for you but we are just trying to help"

"I know I just can't believe it"

"I know, but maybe this could be the end. Maybe after this you can stop wondering about your dad and move on from your past"

"Maybe"

"We should go now of they will start wondering what's taking you so long"

"Hmmm"

"One more thing, what are we going to tell them?"

"We can tell them that the person doesn't want to reveal who it is"

"Ok"

And they left the room

"What happened" asked purvi

"Nothing...the person doesn't want to reveal who they are" said tarika

"Ok...but how do we find their parents"

"DNA test...in India everyone's DNA and parents name is recorded during birth so we can easily figure out the parents name or we can just ask the person to tell us their parents name"

"Let's do the second option"stated purvi

"Yeah that one is the easiest" said abhijeet

"Ok well I already know the parents name so all we have to do is find the person"stated tarika

"What is the name?"asked daya

"Aarav Kumar"

(Guys shreya last name isn't under her fathers name because her name was changed after he left her"

"Ok so let's track him down"

In the bureau. Our CID team was working and trying to look through their data while trying to find the person. They searched the name and by the information they had they found out that a total of 30 people had the same skin color, age, name, city and parents name in India so now all they had to see is which on of them lived in Mumbai.

Javenti came in the bureau

"Sir their are only 4 people that live I. Mumbai and have all these characteristics"

"Ok so call doctor tarika and tell her to talk to the person who is related to them and see if they could recognize the person"

"Ok sir"

After the identification was done

"Sir we found the person"

"Ok then let's go"

The CID team then went to Mr. Kumar's house and saw that their was something wrong their. When they told Aarav about his daughter he seemed to be acting sad when In reality he was perfectly happy so the CID team decided to investigate. They found out about his past and how he had left his daughter and wife and mother in-law. They also found out that he was a horrible man. So they soon arrested him and he expected his crimes.

"Wait" said Salunkhe

"What happened" asked Acp

"The person wants to talk to him before he is taken to jail"

Acp understand everything and decided that everyone should go home except the person who wants to talk.

"No one is hear you can talk to him now" said tarika gently to shreya

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean facing him when he left you all those years ago is pretty hard" said Salunkhe

"You guys said I should talk to him and ask him why he left and maybe this will make me forget the past and start to move on to the future and this will make me stop questioning things, maybe this is my closing" said shreya

"Go talk to him"

Shreya went inside

"Who are you?" Asked Aarav

" inspector Shreya Malhotra, mother Kiara Malhotra and grandmother Riya Malhotra"

"Shreya Malhotra"

"Yeah"

"You are my daughter"

"I was your daughter"

"Was?"

"You might be my father...you might be the reason I am in this world but you could never be my dad...you were never by my side...you never loved me...all this time I thought that I was the reason you left...I was the reason mom died...you left is and never came back. I will never forgive you or myself for that"

"Shreya I was stupid and didn't talk care of what I had and now I am going to jail and will be sentenced for life in prison. You or your mom was never the reason why I left. I fell out of love and I couldn't love you anymore and I didn't have a job at that time and I couldn't do anything so i left"

"All we ever needed was you to just be their. Who cares if we didn't have money. If we were together, If you were by our side we would be perfectly fine."

"I am sorry I really am but I want you to know that it was never your fault nor was it your mothers"

"You know you don't sound like a criminal to me. You don't sound like the monster that I imagined you as all those years ago. You sound like a real human being"

"It's nice to hear that. Especially after all I have done. I didn't think I was going to get anyone's forgiveness today"

"I can't find it in my heart to forgive you but I promise I will try. I should go now"

"Wait I want to say I love you and I might not have loved your mother the why I should have and I might have left you but their isn't a day in which I didn't think of you. I have always wanted to stop doing all this and come back to you guys but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Can I give you advice?"

"Yeah"

"Always try. If you think that you love someone then that love will last forever. You can never fall out of love. If you think you do then try again because love isn't children play. Love unconditionally and never stop. Always share your problems with people who love you and Shreya, don't ever leave the people that love you. Don't go into the wrong path. I made all those mistakes and I will always will love you till the day of my death"

Shreya smiled and left

She then walked down the hallway and began to see tears slip down her eyes so she decided to go to the beach and then...

Ok guys so this is the chapter...sorry for the late update and thanks for everyone who reviewed

Dareya lovers, guest21,Jazz dareya lover, haya, Daya's lover, Angel7811,arooj, Krishna

And all the guest that reviewed and 12 reviews for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Back with the next chapter...I was really disappointed with the reviews last time. I only got 8 reviews which is really disappointing.

Anyways I still decided to post a chapter but this one is going to be short because my finals started and it was really hard for me to even post this chapter but thank god I was able to. Please forgive me for the late post and If my post is late again it is because of my finals.

Last chapter: shreya had a talk with her dad and we found out a bit more about her past.

Chapter 8:

She then walked down the hallway and began to see tears slip down her eyes so she decided to go to the beach. She walked straight to her car and drove to the beach

The cool sand touched her feet as she started to slowly walk towards the ocean. She went to her everyday spot which was right next to rocks. When all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shreya"

"Daya sir, what are you doing here"

"I should be asking you that first shouldn't I"

"I just need some alone time"

"Hmm now what are you doing here"

"I like to just like the cool air"

"Hmm"

And then he sat next to her

"Who do you think the guy was related to?" Asked daya

"I really don't know" she said quietly

"Hmm I have went to everyone's houses...I have seen their family and no one looks like him"

"Yeah" said shreya

She didn't know what else to say. She was thinking about he father.

"Sir, I you don't mind me asking...has their ever been a time in your life where you thought about why someone left you"

Daya felt astonished by what she had asked but he also felt secure enough to tell her about his past. He knew that whatever he said would stay between them and no one else will find out.

"Shreya, when I was born my mom had already died and my had abandoned me. I was all alone. I grew up in an orphanage. Until one day Acp sir, adopted me because abhijeet also use to come to the orphanage with him and we use to play together. Acp sir and Ragini ma'am had never made me feel as though I wasn't theirs. But I still wondered what was wrong with me and why my dad had left but then I realized that if my dad hadn't left me I would have never meet the people I meet. I believe everything happens for a reason. Some leave and some stay. You should stop thinking about the ones that left and start appreciating the ones who stayed. I didn't want to trust anyone after I found out that my dad left me but I had to make myself trust people because if I didn't then they will get tried and leave too. Anyways why are you asking me this"

Shreya was a bit nervous at first but then she too felt ok to share her past with him and she told him about everything and they talked for hours and hours on the beach.

"Sir, I think we should go home"

"Hmm, do you want me to drop you?"

"No I think I will be fine...my car is ver their but before we go I want to walk for a little"

"I was thinking the same thing"

They started to walk and Shreya was feeling cold. Daya noticed that

"Shreya, you can take my jacket"

"No sir, I am fine"

"Shreya come on"

And shreya took it. Soon the night was over and daya and shreya were walking to their car

"It was nice talking to you"

"Yeah"

And daya dropped her to her car

"Sir, your jacket"

"Keep it, you might get cold"

"No, I will be fine"

"No no, just keep it"

And shreya did as she was told. Daya happily walked to his car as well and they both smiled thinking of the conversation they had.

When daya came home. Abhijeet noticed a smile on his face.

"Daya why are you smiling so much?"

"What is wrong with smiling?"

"Nothing, but you seem unusually happy today"

"Everything is fine"

"Is it a girl?"

"Really abhijeet, you know I don't have time for that"

"It's a girl isn't it... Come on who is it"

"Non of your business"

"What's going on here" asked tarika

"Some girl made daya smile today"said abhijeet

"Stop saying that" said a grumpy daya

"Abhijeet stop it...daya who is the lucky girl?"

"Not you too tarika"

"Come on daya just tell us"

"Fine, I saw shreya on the beach today"

All of a sudden tarika's expression changed

"Daya, are you starting to have a crush on shreya" asked abhijeet

"Abhijeet, what are you talking about...and even is I start liking her...their is no way she will like me back...we are co-workers"

"Hmm"

"Daya I think you should get to know her before you make your choice...don't get me wrong she is my best friend but you should get to know her"

"Tarika, I already know about everything"

Tarika was shocked. Shreya hadn't told anyone anything and now in just 3 conversations with daya she already told him about his past.

"Don't worry I am completely ok with it...and tarika you know about my past...I think we are a perfect match...we have both been left behind"

"What do you mean" said abhijeet

"Nothing" replied tarika before daya could say anything

The next day tarika went to talk to shreya about what had happened. Shreya explained to her the feelings that she got when she was with daya

"Shreya, I think you like him" said tarika

Shreya just gave her the side eye not believe that it could be true. All of a sudden purvi came.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked purvi

"We are just talking about how shreya might like someone even though she doesn't want to admit it" said tarika

"Shreya come on who do you like"

"No one"

"Please tell us"

Shreya then gave tarika a glare

"Guys will you stop"

And then she went back to her work. Soon Daya came inside the bureau.

"Good morning everyone" said daya

"Good morning sir"

And everyone went back to work. Soon a new case was reported and the team started investigation. When the case was finished everyone was going home except daya and shreya because they had to do something. After a little while daya went outside when he noticed that shreya was standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus. He walked up to her and said

"Shreya what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the bus sir"

"Why? Where is you car?"

"Grandma has it she needed it today"

"So you used public transport to get here?"

"No my friend dropped me here but she couldn't pick me up because she had an argent meeting with someone"

"Ohh, I can drop you"

"No, I will be fine"

"What is the bus takes to long to come and the taxi's don't work either then how will you get home?" (Sorry guys I have never been to India so all I have is the stuff my grandparents told me because they where born in India)

"Ok fine I will go with you"

And they walked to Daya's car

Ok guys this is the chapter hope you like it.

Thank for reviewing

Dareya lovers, Daya's lover,guest 21, haya and Krishna

And all the guest that reviewed


End file.
